Strawberry Avalanche
by Td03
Summary: When one Hinata Shouyou is best friends with Momoi Satsuki… and inevitably, her supposed 'boyfriend' Kuroko Tetsuya (With Hinata training together with Kuroko often, it's also inevitable that they picked up something from the other). Canon divergence. Possible Akakuro, maybe Momokuro. Possible Tsukihina, maybe Kagehina. Published to celebrate Tetsuya's birthday on 31 Jan 2017.
1. Holy Fire and Dark Flare

**Strawberry Avalanche**

 **DAMMIT I SUCK AT WRITING! THIS WORD DOC I'M WRITING ON HAS 425 PAGES WORTH OF IDEAS BUT NONE OF THEM ARE PUBLISHED BECAUSE I CAN'T WRITE WELL. I LIST LOADS OF IDEAS AND HAVE THOUSANDS OF NOTES ON WHATEVER ORIGINAL FLEETING IMAGE I GOT BUT WHEN I GOT DOWN TO WRITE IT I HAVE NO IDEA HOW – THIS IS FRUSTRATING! I'M SUPPOSED TO WRITE MY HARRY POTTER / DANNY PHANTOM CROSSOVER BUT BECAUSE OF MY BLAND ACTION WRITING SKILLS I GET BORED F-CENCORED WHY?**

 **Desperately need a beta who would be able to add some words, humor, insert some ideas, help get the stories going, preferably have a good eye on developing sarcastic jokes and fighting tactics or mystery or deduction.**

Summary : When one Hinata Shouyou is best friends with Momoi Satsuki… and inevitably, her supposed 'boyfriend' Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

"ONIICHAN, YOU'RE LATE!" Natsu yelled at the top of her lungs, barging into her brother's room and immediately jumping on top of his belly.

"DAMMIT!"

"That's a yen for the swear jar!"

Hinata yawned, one hand rubbing his stomach while the other searched his pockets to give her a yen as a penalty for swearing in front of a minor. Natsu stole her brother's phone to play his card games and ran towards the living room, where the Hinatas kept a big jar to store their swear penalty money (As cute as they are, the Hinatas can swear a lot).

She threw herself on the couch, reminding herself that she has two more hours to go to her school and five minutes to play games before her brother made a mad dash for breakfast. _Solitaire, boring. Freecell, nu-uh. Poker, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm._

Natsu tapped on her brother's contact list instead.

Mum

Nats

Pink – basketball

Izumi – basketball

Kouji – soccer

Oreki – katsudon guy

Inko – volleyball

Aya – gymnastics

Eru – ice cream lady

Nakamura – 3rd year class rep

Black – basketball

Blue – basketball

Red – basketball

Green – basketball

Purple – basketball

Yellow – basketball

Oak – weird insect researcher

Tsukumo – volleyball

Onoda - bike

Nayume – old lady at the street corner

Shinji – homeless guy

Echizen – tennis

Kudo – detective

Rainbow – basketball

It was a long ass list. Her brother talks to people left and right and never stops. Natsu was hard pressed to find someone in her class that haven't been shouted a 'HELLO' by her brother.

She picked someone her brother listed as Yellow and send them something extremely mushy.

She put the phone besides her brother's breakfast plate for him to deal with the vibration onslaught.

.

[No, that was my sister pranking you, Yellow.]

Kise stopped sending his equally mushy replies.

.

Hinata checked the contents of his school bag: books, pens, charger, earphones, some tissues, no volleyball.

It felt so weird! He had gotten so used to carrying the bulging weight of his volleyball everywhere since graduating. But! It won't matter. He won't be buying another set of volleyball, he'll get to practice with the volleyball club from now on!

Hinata began shaking in his seat. Karasuno's volleyball club! He had, with Pink's help, gathered a lot of information about the club. He had spent some free time watching tournament videos since the last three years, but none of them featured Karasuno's team who has never entered the finals since the Little Giant's generation. It took Pink digging grainy uploads on the internet to find a couple videos of Karasuno's team. One was when they won the first battle in the semifinals but lost on their second battle against Dateko.

Pink, otherwise known as Momoi Satsuki, had thought that Hinata would have changed his mind when it looks like the Karasuno of this generation is weak too (she's been trying to convince her Tetsu-kun to convince Hinata to join basketball permanently but met no luck), but Hinata doesn't believe that Karasuno's current team is weak. They're just a little simple and very straight forward at the moment, but he could see that the third years were strong with their technique, especially the captain. It was also understandable that they lost; they barely have enough players to enter the tournament. Pink thought that Hinata might prefer to go to one of the top volleyball schools, but Hinata wasn't looking for a club filled with prodigies like Pink's, he wanted to enter a team that were serious in winning.

Every single member of Karasuno's players wanted to win in the videos. He could see it in their eyes—as bad as the videos quality were. Hinata holds onto the hope that their last defeat doesn't diminish that spark.

His ears picked up a quiet buzzing and Hinata recognized it to be his phone. He had put it on vibration mode, scared of the principal's warning that if their phones are being used they'll be taken away. But the teacher isn't in class yet and he saw several kids using their phones under their desks here…

Hinata looked at the name tagged on the new message. Black.

[Hinata-senpai, I apologize if I disturbed you. I simply want to ask if you're having a class on the first day of high school. I am under the impression that the first day would be hard, but Aomine-kun believes that teachers will slack off.]

[Tell Blue he's right. The teacher isn't even here yet. I'm so bored! And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Shoyo, or at least Orange? I didn't come up with our nicknames for nothing!] Hinata put his phone to sleep and peeked up, nope, still no teacher.

[You should just visit the gyms, Aomine-kun suggested. I don't think you should heed his advice, Hinata-senpai.]

Hinata debated whether to listen to his cute, small, freakishly strong kouhai, or his big, scary, also freakishly strong kouhai. _Black would just sleep on the chair, unnoticed, being very lucky to never suffer the fate of getting caught by the teachers._

Hinata was never keen on the idea of sitting still. When he's taking a test, his head bobbed as he sang a song in his head. When he's relaxing, his fingers tap and tap and tap and pretend to play a piano even though he can't play any songs except Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. If the teacher can't even be bothered to do their job right just because it's the first day, _well_.

[I can see the volleyball gym, Black!]

Hinata ran inside the gym. The door was open, but no one was there. The ball carrier peeked out from the storage room and Hinata bounced on his heels. He turned his phone on for one last time before he'll lose himself in playing his beloved sport.

[Please remain vigilant and don't make any trouble with your older years, Hinata-senpai. Have fun, then.]

He dumped his bag on one of the benches. Clad in his pants and white shirt, Hinata began to stretch. He liked stretching enough to try out gymnastics with some of the girls in his neighborhood. He got over his shyness on asking the girls for help after _that_ match. He knew that there's nothing wrong and it's not true that girls are weak or stupider (as proven by Pink), but he sort of refused to associate himself with girls because of years of being teased that he was silly and dumb enough to join a girls' volleyball club. They never said he was silly and dumb, but they certainly think the situation is silly and dumb. Of course they're wrong, but, he got shy nonetheless.

He wishes he hadn't been so stubborn in training all alone. Yukigaoka's girls' volleyball team isn't weak at all. They have a lot of members. Sure they haven't won any nationals yet, but they entered top 16 on third year. Inko was a strong player, and she helps him a lot with his spikes. So does Tsukumo.

None of that matters now. He had submitted his club application form. He'll be playing with a _real_ team! Before falling in love with volleyball, he used to have no preference in sports. He plays almost every sport there is. But he does love team plays way way way way better than soloes. Win or lose, the experience is shared and the hard work has more meaning. Of course, between the two, winning is obviously the preferred case.

And to win, he has to be stronger.

Hinata's hands handled the ball, and he does a short dribble with the volleyball as if he's holding a basketball. Every volleyball felt different. Even though they're just the same, some felt lighter or heavier. Some felt bigger or smaller somehow. Some just felt different, probably because it was covered with different skins. But the _thumps_ are always the same.

He spun the ball, threw it up real high, jumped because a) he always like the jumping part and b) he always like aiming it high, and he smacked the ball. His serve wasn't powerful—his hand strength was nowhere comparable to Black's—but it was fast. He can imagine it! _Woosh_ -ing over the blockers of the opponent team and barely grazing the libero's fingers and came down with a hard _thump_ on the floor.

 _The ball flew high and the opposing team didn't even bother to run towards it. Their points were so far ahead._

1 point to the enemy. His serve was out of the court line.

"Urrrrrrrrrrgh!" Hinata's hand shot to get another ball from the carrier. Another thing he lacked that his kouhai has: Hinata's accuracy in serving is subpar. Granted, his accuracy in spiking is something his friends like to say 'deadly', but in anything else, it was below average.

He picked up another ball from the cart.

Spin. Throw. Jump.

 _You're part of the girls' volleyball club, right? Lucky!_

The ball landed right in the middle of the opponent's court, where the libero could easily bend his knees and give a perfect receive.

He spun another ball.

 _Alright, I'll toss you the ball. Only for a minute okay? I'm kinda busy, man._

The ball's spin must have been disturbed because it arched awkwardly on the net, though it did land on the opponent's court.

That's not good enough in Hinata's books.

 _You're fundamental sucks. I'll help you, senpai._

His entire palm hit the ball, and it smashed on the other side as if it was a broad attack.

Hinata grinned to himself. Doing drills with himself is really hard and unsatisfying. He can't wait to practice spiking with a real tosser. He wiped some sweat that were forming on his neck and decided to change into his gym clothes. With the doors closed and lack of people in the gym, he easily changed into the maroon gym shirt and sweatpants that came along with the school shirt and blazer.

After he neatly folded and put them inside his bag, he went back to practicing his serves.

.

They have no coach, no libero, no ace, no decent blockers—Sawamura Daichi and his friends sighed miserably. They had met up with Kiyoko who had gathered the volleyball club application forms. _A measly six_.

"Alright! We're awesome!"

"Yay, we got twenty seven new first years!"

Sawamura dragged Tanaka out of the class before the second year wing spiker starts a fight with the soccer club members. Sawamura followed while Kiyoko had already gone ahead to the gym.

"We have Kageyama from Kitagawa," Sugawara said with an optimismic energy. "We have already seen his play. He'll be a good addition to the club."

"Anyone tall enough to be excellent blockers?" _Someone who can cover Asahi's absence,_ Sawamura didn't say.

"We have three who passed 180 cm, a first year wrote that he's 190.1 cm."

"That tall? Nice!"

"Yeah. _Naissu_." Tanaka grinned evilly, already thinking of ways he'll try to intimidate this freakishly tall first year.

"What about the other two?"

"A second year put a note he wants to be a libero," Sugawara read. "Let's hope he'll be able to match Nishinoya-kun."

Tanaka took a look at the last form. "162 cm? This kid even added a .8!" He looked at the name. "Hinata Shouyou from Yukigaoka. His note only says SPIKE, all caps."

Sawamura chuckled at the apparent enthusiasm this first year has. "Sounds like he's gonna be a loud kid. 5' 4.1" is… okay I guess, but it's seriously short for sports like volleyball." They arrived at the gym, and Kiyoko stepped aside the entrance door for Sawamura to enter. "I really don't see how this kid is going to land a… spike."

The seniors eyes tracked the movement of the ball, thrown too high up to be ideal, and before it can even reach the acceptable level to be slammed, a pale hand swung to connect to the ball.

"OH! You're that kid who did that crazy last second jump back in Yukigaoka vs Kitagawa!" Tanaka exclaimed.

.

Hinata Shouyou wasn't great at many things.

He's good at math, but he's not a prodigy on the subject like that Kazuto he met for a while he was on vacation on Saitama. He's good at being a big brother, but Natsu still refuses to listen to him when she's scared and prefers to be comforted by their Mum. He's good at volleyball, but he hadn't even made a name for himself.

He joins in a lot of local sports matches but he never had any solid win because he was never taught the basic techniques. Every win and every loss he always fumbled at something. He athletic but clumsy, everyone would say. It was never such a big problem until his first and last real tournament.

He's good he's good he's good but he's not awesome. Why does he insist on playing volleyball when he can play something else, they'd ask. What did you do at school, Shouyou, his mum asks. I played volley, he'd answer. He's still waiting to say 'I win a match today'. He feels exhausted, and when dark thoughts lurk on the back of his head saying this-is-boring stop-the-drills can't-we-just-grow-up-and-stop-it-with-playing-volley Hinata remembers Kageyama's face close to his, separated by the net and the sharp hiss of his voice near his ears stinging _What have you been doing for the past three years?_

AS IF HE WAS LAZING ON HIS ASS WASTING HIS TIME LIKE—!

Hinata's hand connected on the ball and it sailed fast towards the corner of the enemy's court line, _thumped_ hard and successfully scored himself a point.

The air felt heavy like an electrified fog. Hinata unclenched his fist and let go a deep breath. He turned to see the person who had reminded him about that disaster of a match.

Someone had his hand stretched out and his finger pointing at Hinata's way. He had a shaved head with a widow's peak, and looked every bit like a delinquent student—the black gakuran doesn't help his impression. The other student who was standing laidback on his left side had a slender build and light grey hair, and a mole under his left eye stood out. The one of the baldy's right had short dark hair and dark brown eyes. His large build and serious face immediately gives off his captain status right away.

"Oh! You're the volleyball team members! I know you guys from the videos! You're Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi, right?! Amazing! I can't believe it!"

Taken aback by the enthusiasm and the sheer _genuinity_ of the compliments Sawamura blushed and completely forgot to scold the first year for messing around the gym before school is over. Sugawara scratched his neck in embarrassment while Tanaka immediately got chummy with the boy.

"Aww, thanks shrimp! I always knew I'm that amazing! You were pretty awesome too! That jump serve was powerful!"

Hinata gave him a large grin. "I know! I'm not very good at serving, but I like to practice jump serves 'cause their way more awesome than normal serves. My hand strength isn't very strong but sometimes when I swung _reeeeally_ hard after a perfect jump the ball went _swoosh_ and _slam_ on the other side before anyone even knew it!"

Their new first year talks a lot, Sawamura thought. It's nice. He can't help but feel happy a bit, his sour mood of lacking the proper people for a proper team diminishing. "We have a second year who is good at serving, I'll have him teach you to control your spin. You produced too much momentum on that jump serve, Hinata-kun."

"Oh! Just Hinata is fine, Captain!"

Sawamura smiled. "Now, now. Who said you're in the team already?"

"Eeeeeeh?! I thought we already join the team when we submit our application!"

Sugawara showed him the forms. "Submitting your forms only means that you want to join the club. Sometimes you'll immediately join the team, but most of the time, you'll have to pass a certain test before you can officially be let into teams. We don't take in just anyone you know. We want serious players."

"I'm a serious player, Sugawara-senpai!"

Someone approached them and Hinata noticed that this one is a girl and she's really pretty and she must be the manager, Kiyoko Shimizu. "You used up all of the balls in the cart. You've been in the gym since this morning, haven't you, Hinata-kun?"

Sugawara looked at the clock. 9:14. "How long have you been practicing, Hinata-kun?"

"Uuuuuuuuh, since thirty minutes past seven?"

"You skipped class?" Tanaka leaned back and upturned his nose, and he must be making that scary gangly face of his because the first year was taking step backs. "We need players, not delinquents!"

"Your face and your grades disagree with you, Tanaka."

"You're so cruel, Captain!"

"In any case," Someone threw his bag and gakuran to his hands and Hinata felt a hand on each of his shoulders and the pretty manager was shoving him outside the gym. "Please go change in the locker room and go to your second class today. You can come back to the gym for the test, Hinata-kun. Oh, before that, after your last class, go to the cafeteria to eat then you can head to the gym. Members who skip their lunch are not allowed in the gym. Understand?"

"H-Hai, Kiyoko-senpai!"

The ravenette turned to her friends. "We should also head back to our own classes now."

"Kiyoko-chan, you're amazing too!"

She pushed their first year forward and got out of the gym.

"So cold!" Despite his words, Tanaka's face was dreamy.

.

His second class starts at 9:30 so Hinata didn't arrive late. He picked the window seat, it was math class, and the teacher came exactly on time this time. Their first lesson was about exponents and though Hinata could solve the problems he was also a bit bored. He had gone ahead with some of the high school materials on math during his group study with Black and Green. And some of the times when Red joins in for math, Hinata worked extra hard in studying because Red expects no less than 100.

His kouhai was _scary_.

When the lesson was over Hinata stayed in his class. He liked his window seat, and he wasn't going to let someone else still think it's free and also because he knew that if he got out of the class his feet would probably drag his body to the gym or maybe the basketball gym or maybe the track field behind the second year's building.

Knowing that he'll probably make full use of the volleyball gym and train until 5 (maybe he'll push it to 6 if it's okay with the seniors) Hinata spend the 10 minute break finishing his math homework.

[It's the first day of school and we already got homework. It's math, so it's okay, but, really? Homework!]

He finished it and waited. Eventually he got bored and started to scratch his own random problems to solve. _Simplify (4x_ _-3_ _y_ _2_ _)_ _2_ _/(2x_ _-5_ _y_ _-2_ _)(6xy_ _3_ _)_ _-3_ _would be…_

His phone buzzed. [You shouldn't have sent that to Aomine-kun, Hinata-senpai. Now he's swearing he doesn't want to go to high school.]

[I have to update you guys on high school life to prepare! You're just a twenty four months to go~!]

The bell rang and students rushed into their classes. Hinata waited, and eventually decided to pick out pictures from cloud shapes. _The teacher isn't here_ …

"Hey, the teacher's not here. Kinda lame right?" Hinata turned away from his cloud gazing to a boy with light brown hair. "I mean, I thought high school is going to be stricter than middle school but I guess we can expect this happening a lot later. I'm Hideyoshi, by the way? You?"

"Hinata!" Hinata threw him a smile, glad to have something to spend his time with. "Where were you from, Hideyoshi-san?"

"Psssh, just call me Hide, man. I'm from Tohka middle school. You?"

"Yukigaoka!"

"Say," someone butted in their introduction. It was a rather fat boy wearing glasses. "I'm Hirano. Uh, can I ask you guys what clubs you're going to join?"

"None." Hide immediately said. "I'll probably get forced into some weird book club though. My best friend's obsessed with plot heavy novels."

"Hmm, I get bored reading books." Hirano said. "I was wondering if any of you are going to join the manga club?"

"I love manga! Though I don't read them a lot, and I don't watch anime too often. I hate sitting still. I prefer doing things."

"What club do you want to join, Hinata?" Hide asked.

"Sports! I already sent my form to the volleyball club! I already met the senior team members too, today! Hey, hey, not that I'm deciding to, but is it possible if I join multiple clubs? I kinda want to join the basketball club too. Maybe soccer, though I kinda don't like sports that forbid using hands, but I love running! I wanna race people!"

"Shorty here, thinks he can join soccer?" A rather tall, brown haired boy butted in, followed by a chestnut haired girl. "I like your energy, shorty! I'm joining the soccer club, too! Wanna go to the track field when the bell rings together?"

"Eeeh, I'm going to the volleyball gym after lunch! I already sent my form, and the captain said that we'll be holding a test to see who can stay! I'm definitely staying for volleyball!"

"Volley? I'm joining the girls team! I'm Miyamoto Rei. You're Hinata Shouyou, right?" The girl guessed correctly. "Well, that guy," she pointed to a blond guy who was leaning back on his seat, eyes closed to listen on his Walkman, "Also joins the volleyball team. You should introduce yourselves! Hey!" She called out to him. When he didn't answer she stomped her feet towards him and poked his arm. They exchanged some words and Miyamoto went back to Hinata. "Sorry, he wants to be lazy. You can meet him at practice anyway."

Hinata cocked his head to see past her and examine his fellow classmate. The blond guy was sitting but Hinata can see him to be very tall. His legs were also long, so he must be extra tall.

He silently wished that guy is a third year who is repeating. He doesn't want to believe such a tall person to be a first year.

When the bell rang, it was 1 o'clock.

See, when Hinata became friends and exchanged numbers with Momoi Satsuki, they texted each other constantly. At breakfast, between breaks, at lunch, at sports, at hobbies, at bed, at staying up late nights—their mothers got angry at them for burning out their internet quotas too fast so the two agreed to send emails filled with their days. Hinata will send his at 1 PM and Momoi will send hers at 7 PM. If one of them fails to do it, it is safe to assume that he or she is sick or in danger and should be expecting the other one to take a train straight to their homes the next day.

(It never happened by the way, strangely. They were both super punctual.)

[My mom invited Dai-chan and we had a scary movie sleepover! The plot was about moving into the house, so, predictable. And it was lame. I hate the characters! The dialogues are so awkward! Like Dai-chan! Dai-chan threatened to kiss me for that. I told him I'd burn his newest gravure magazine.

I went to search some of our potential opponents. The new first years from Chitanda middle school seem promising. Teiko's first years are good, but I don't think any of them will take away our regular positions. I'm so glad Akashi-kun kicked off those third years! I'm still amazed that Akashi-kun is captain on his first year! No other schools have done that.

I'm going to sleep now. Tell me all about your first day of high school!

I almost woke up late. The bed was just so comfortable and my back feels good but eeeeh, it's school. And it's Teiko. And I'm not going to follow Dai-chan's example so I jump up and brushed my teeth. You're gonna be jealous, Shoyou-chan, but I ate tamago kake gohan! I'm not sharing :P

Tetsu-kun is as dreamy as ever aaaaaah! He still doesn't know I take pictures of him! I'm going to send you this one, it's Tetsu-kun at his latest best angle!

OMG I think he just smiled at me!

Tetsu-kun slept on Mura-chan's lap. They look SO CUTE sleeping together! Mura-chan's usually frowning and bored, but he looks like a cuddly teddy bear when he sleeps. I think Dai-chan's jealous. Ki-chan's DEFINITELY JEALOUS.

Akashi-kun had to drag Tetsu-kun off the court before he fainted in the middle of his practice. Despite his poor stamina, Tetsu-kun always finds excuses to continue practicing, have I mentioned that? He's so amazing!

We're studying circles. I don't like it! Shouyou-chan, help meeeeee!

NEVERMIND TETSU-KUN'S STUDYING WITH ME TONIGHT, BYE!]

That's the email Pink sent at 7:03 PM last night.

Hinata began to type his reply and followed it telling her about his sudden baseball match with some of his neighborhood kids, getting a free katsudon from Oreki-san, his Mum fretting over his school schedule and bag, how he was weirdly worry-free the day before his first day of high school, Natsu's mushy prank on Yellow, skipping his first class, meeting his future Captain and Vice-cap and rival for the wing spiker position, and the friends he had managed to make just now.

Sometimes, his friends mistook them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. One time Hinata thought that they might be. But then a certain someone gave her that prize popsicle stick and stole her heart, so.

Cheerily tapping the 'send' button, Hinata shoved his stationary and phone in his bag and went to the cafeteria.

His Mum made bento, so Hinata wasn't going to buy some catering. But he did slip through the other hungry students to get the must in all of his menu: milk. It was his first day of school; meaning it's special, so Hinata bought his favorite: strawberry milk. He spotted an empty table and walked towards it.

Hinata Shouyou didn't expect to sit at the table at the same time and same place as Kageyama Tobio.

On the forgotten bag - in danger of slipping off of Hinata's slumped shoulders - where Hinata dumped his phone, it vibrates. [Hinata-senpai, Momoi-san just found out that your arch enemy attends Karasuno too.]

* * *

 **Happy birthday, Kuroko MUACH!**


	2. Dramatic Sleep

**Strawberry Avalanche**

Hiii~! Guess this isn't going to be a one-shot after all. Aren't you happy? I know I am :D

I intended Hinata's history as to how he became Kuroko's senior, have a good (apparently) relationship with the other Miracles, yet still be a Yukigaoka student as a mystery interwoven not unlike Kuroko's history with GoM. Everyone already knows Kuroko's history, it is going to be distasteful repeating it, so I twisted Hinata's life story instead.

In his first appearance, Tsukishima is actually 188.3 cm in canon, and 190.1 cm at November. I decided to make him taller in this story. It's my weird revenge for realizing that I'm way shorter than Hinata, and I'm a freaking college student. The anime and everyone in the fandom community made him out to be someone irrationally short – and then one day my little sister stretched a measuring tape on me on a whim and I realized 'WHAT! This is my height in centimeter?!' I just _urgggggh #!_ If Hinata is a shrimp then what the hell am I?! A photoplankton?!

He he, I'm reading some Detective Conan fics while writing this. And there's this author **Luna Darkside** whom had a poll asking who tops between KaiShin/ShinKai, and the options are: (1) _Shinichi tops. Duh_. (2) _Kaito, obviously_. (3) _They switch. Let's be real._ *cackle* It's so funny.

 **Warnings** : Divergent from canon since Day 1. Trying to make it 100% canon divergent. Updates are going to be sporadic. Like seriously slow; I jump fandoms constantly, in fact, I'm just itching to work on Bleach rather than this until I spotted that basketball at the corner of my room. I don't think there's any bashings in Haikyu – then again, I haven't read many fics either. Any kind of bashers will want to go elsewhere.

 **Requests** :

a. Check my profile and PM me if you'll take up my prompt for KnB fiction. If you won't write it out, please at least spread the word. I really want that top prompt to be written well :3

b. Will someone give me ideas for Hinata's future nickname? When I think about _fast_ and _crazy stamina_ I think of Naruto and thought _uh… Yellow Flash?_ But it doesn't fit. _Orange_ Flash isn't much better. _Orange Claw…?_ Nooo… In any case, your help for his title will be appreciated!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Dramatic Sleep**

"You just won't take the hint, will you?" The boy in Karasuno's black uniform wearing a dark expression, coupled with his onyx hair looked more like a demon than a human.

Well. Challenge returned, the orange spitfire merely held the chair they were fighting for even tighter. "Maybe there is no hint because you're not subtle _enough_."

Stomachs growling and demanding for food, no one cared about the two first years fighting for a spot on the chair, and soon tables were filled, and that chair remained as the only spot available.

"Fucking go away, bastard, I came here first."

Kageyama scoffed. "Sorry, have you seen how short you are? My _legs_ came first."

Apparently deciding that the chair wasn't going to be taken by the black and orange haired students, a third year cussed them out to get their asses off if they aren't even going to sit.

"Now, look what you've done! There are no more chairs!"

"Shut up, first year! Just eat!" Hinata blanched and apologized to the senior. The short boy skulked off of the cafeteria with his bento and milk. He looked back to see Kageyama.

The ex Kindaichi setter stood there munching his chocolate filled bun moodily at Hinata and ignoring the hustle and bustle in the cafeteria – along with the crumbs on his face.

"Eat like a human being, aren't you a King?!" Hinata snapped at Kageyama just so he can have the last word and immediately stomped away angrily. _Why, why, why, why—_

 _What have you been doing for the past three years?_

After _that apocalyptic day_ Hinata had been a slave to his sudden fate. Kageyama was just some moron he met in the _bathroom!_ A stupidly talented setter that takes his team for granted, ordering them around without care whereas Hinata do anything short of extreme to have a team! Beating Kageyama's face behind the shadows of that net had been a recurring nightmare and motivation for Hinata to get through his middle school year.

And after four months' worth of build-up desire to metaphorically (secretly hopeful it's going to be literally) kick his ass, Hinata sees Kageyama Tobio wearing the same uniform?!

Suddenly there was a hard pressure on his shoulder and someone was pushing him to the wall. It took all of Hinata's grip strength to not have his bento and milk box spill on the floor.

"What the hell, King?!"

"Don't call me that, dumbass!" Kageyama snapped loudly and attracted the other students' attention to the hallway. The larger boy let go of his hold, but he was still putting his foot down. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't even know what you're _doing_ I bet! You are joining volley, aren't you? I suggest you qui—"

"Pffft." Hinata shoved the hand holding his strawberry milk towards Kageyama. "Stop. I can't take you seriously with chocolate around your mouth. You look like my sister."

A blush erupted on the boy's face like a volcano and he furiously rubbed his face with his sleeves. Finally paying attention to the people looking pointedly at them Kageyama fisted the short boy's shirt and dragged him to—to… somewhere not so crowded!

He got a bad feeling and spied a quirked lip on the orange spitfire's face.

"Last one to the gym is going to be a sore loser!" And with that, Hinata yanked Kageyama's arm away and jumped every four steps down the stairs.

 _Fall fall fall fall damn you!_ Hinata doesn't even slip at all, _unfortunately._ Kageyama hissed in anger. If only the stairs could magically transformed into a cliff side at that very moment, preferably with an announcement board reading: NO DIVING! Karasuno Insurance does not cover acts of stupidity. They expertly avoided the students walking slowly (read: normally) and reached the juncture between the first year's building and the second year's building, the one that opened to the volleyball gym.

Kageyama pushed his legs to be as long as they can to catch up but Hinata, on top of being extremely fast – even faster than what he had been back in that tournament – had had a head start. In no time at all, Hinata's palm slapped on the gym's steel door.

"I win!"

"Pure luck!" Kageyama yelled.

"Sore loser! That's 1 point for me!"

The gym door opened to reveal the volleyball captain. "Oh! Hinata, you're here! And you are…" Sawamura squinted. "You must be Kageyama. Come on in, for the try out."

"Osu!"

"Hai!"

"Mah, now that—Hinata," said boy was blocked by his large hand. Sawamura pointed at the bento box and the milk Hinata was holding in his hands. "Didn't Kiyoko tell you that no members are allowed if they haven't eaten their lunch. Eat first!"

Thus, the gym door was closed, and Hinata's last view was his future captain's back and Kageyama mouthing 'one point for me'.

"AAAARGH!"

.

(╬ Ò﹏Ó)

.

Sugawara heard his captain was done and turned around from handling the new possible recruits. He noticed Kageyama, and his chest twisted at seeing the genius setter.

The first year caught his staring so Sugawara gave him a cheery smile. The boy's eyes looked all over his body before moving over, doing the same to the other players and the court, even the entire gym. Probably close to memorizing and analyzing everything. _I didn't do any of that smart stuff before. When I first joined the club, I only wanted to play with the team and barely pay attention if we have enough balls or if the net isn't damaged._

"Kageyama-kun, right?" Sugawara approached the first year. "We'll be setting up the gym first. Why don't you stand over there with the other new players?"

"Hai, senpai." Kageyama responded and stood beside the row of tall players. He caught their eyes and merely grunted in greeting, looking away and trying to discern as much as he could from his new team.

 _That dumbass is probably wolfing down his lunch outside_. He quietly glared in futile towards the gym doors as if it would do something nasty to the orange haired boy.

"Oh, look!" Someone beside him called out in a loud voice. "Yamaguchi, isn't this Kageyama Tobio? Praise the ground he walks on."

Hearing those words, Kageyama positively radiated his irritation.

"Oh no, the King's miffed."

Really, mind the senpai (and the manager) watching you – you don't want to blow up like a volcano on your first day.

(He ignored he had erupted already at the cafeteria and the hallways.)

On the corner of his eye, he noted that the one who was still mocking him was a very tall blond boy. Probably a third year—

 _"Why don't you stand over there with the other new players?"_

—there's actually a first year _this_ tall?

Kageyama hoped he's a third year who is repeating. Really. Imagine! Being in a team with a boy who possessed the desired height almost all volleyball players wish for – who is sadly, a complete _asshole_.

"Careful with his tosses. We have to be _gentle_ around him."

"I hope a bug lodged itself in your throat soon," Kageyama gritted out.

It didn't help his nerves that the guy he's talking to is snickering.

"Oi!" Sawamura clapped his hands. "Everyone gather up." He made further instructions to let all of the volleyball members and potential members spread out forming a semi-square facing each other. "Alright, before we start, I want everyone to introduce yourselves so we will all have an easier time getting up on our teamwork. I'll start, and copy me. I'm Sawamura Daichi, my position is Captain. I'm best at receiving, so I'm the defensive specialist here. I was from Tendo middle school. My goal here is to bring Karasuno to the nationals, so I expect serious plays from all of you! And I'm 17."

"My name is Sugawara Kōshi. I'm 17. I graduated from Monou. I'm the official Setter and Vice Captain. My goal," his cheeks flushed a bit, "As for my goal here is the same too."

After him—apparently they only have two third years (excluding the pretty manager)—the bald guy puffed up his chest. "I'm Tanaka Ryūnosuke! 16 and from Ishinomaki! I play for the Wing Spiker position! My goal is to win every match like a champion and be super awesome no one will be surprised when I reach the Olympics—!"

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, now shut up, Tanaka," the next boy sighed.

"Hey, I'm just spreading my ideologies! You're such a non-believer! Show more enthusiasm Ennoshita!"

"I'll show some when you're brought into the teacher's lounge. Again."

"Hey, where is the teacher's lounge anyway?" The tall blond freshman asked.

"It's the first building you'll see when you step out into the mid court yard. It's ill-defined… and roundish, like Tanaka's head."

"HEY!"

"In any case, I'm Ennoshita Chikara." A guy with slightly downturned eyes – which made him look sleepy – introduced himself. "I'm 16 years old. I was a student in Murakami middle school. I'm a Wing Spiker, like this guy." He jammed his thumb at Tanaka. "My goal here is to bring Karasuno to the top."

"My name's Narita Kazuhito. I'm a Middle Blocker. I was from Obanazawa… I'm 16." Lika Tanaka Ryūnosuke, his head was shaved – though he didn't have widow's peak. "I'm here to bring Karasuno to the top too!"

The next guy had short, spiky light brown hair, quite different from the other seniors who have all have black hair, and his eyes look like a cat's. "I'm Kinoshita Hisashi. I play as Wing Spiker, though I'm better at doing a pinch serve."

"Pinch serve?" Someone on the row of first years said, and Kageyama noted that it's the one who has been snickering in agreement with the blond asshole's taunts. "What's that?"

"Pinch Servers are switched into the game to get an advantage over the opponents or at crucial times, usually near match point. They have to perform risky serves to gain points for the team. I'm sure I'll get to explain more later. Anyway, graduated from Ishinomaki," he made a lazy wave to Tanaka, and Kageyama quickly recalled that Tanaka was from the same middle school. "I want to be a famous volleyball player. And I'm 16 years old."

And that's it.

Kageyama had noted the numbers, but it was incredibly depressing to know that the club consisted of only six original members; 2 second years and 4 first years – discounting the manager standing at the corner taking notes. Heaven forbid if no one joined this year.

After Kinoshita, the one beside him is the blond first year. The guy didn't look like he was going to introduce himself, with the way he was throwing glances at the other boy standing beside him. A quick glare and made him sigh in annoyance. "I am—"

The door slammed open. "Sorry!" That _aho_ shouted.

"Hinata-kun," the manager got up from her seat and directed him to the locker room, telling him to change out of his school uniform. It didn't take long for the short boy to sprint back and placed himself in their lines, right beside Kageyama – who refrained from acknowledging his presence.

He discovered it was an extremely difficult task.

"Mah, well, we're introducing ourselves, Hinata. Go on," the Captain turned towards the blond guy.

"Tch. Tsukishima Kei. 15. I'm good at blocking. Yamagata middle school," the tall blond said. Sawamura guessed from the resulting silence that he was apparently finished, so he pinned the first year with his glare. When the silence continued, Tsukishima _tch_ ed again. "I want to win games."

 _We have a brat in the team,_ Sawamura thought morosely. _Why is there always someone with a blasted attitude in every year?_

"I'm Isana Yashiro," he had white hair, and Kageyama wondered if it's natural or if Karasuno lets students get away with bleached hair. And his eyes were a peculiar shade of silver; they looked weird. "I'm 16. I'm, uh, only good at receiving. I went to Sakata. I don't really have a goal… I just want to—I like playing volleyball."

Sugawara, the gray haired one gave him a smile. "That's okay. It's a nice goal on its own too, Isana-kun."

The next one was a white haired boy too. An albino, considering his red eyes too. Though he was a great deal shorter than them, he was still taller than the orange haired nightmare. "Kuga Yuma. 16. I do best at defense so I'm trying for libero. Yamagata."

"My name's Yamaguchi Tadashi. I'm 15. Er, I guess I'm best at blocking. I'm from Yamagata middle school too." Yamaguchi sent an abashed smile at his middle school senpai. "I, I, uh, want to win games." He ducked from the small glare Tsukishima sent him for the line copying.

Shit. It's his turn now. "I'm Kageyama Tobio. I'm 15. And graduated from Kitagawa Daichi." He grimaced. He didn't have many good memories of his middle school life. "I'm a setter. My goal is to be the best setter of all Japan!" _Better than Oikawa-senpai!_

"Your turn, Chibi!"

Double shit. It's _his_ turn now. " _Not. Chibi._ My name is Hinata Shōyō! I'm still 14! My middle schools were Yukigaoka and Teiko Academy!"

"Teiko Academy?" The volleyball captain echoed as three four others looked at awe. That's the most prestigious middle school in all of Japan!

"That's so sick. I mean, _Teiko_. I failed the admittance test," Narita whispered to his fellow second years.

"I failed the online admission," Tanaka admitted unabashedly.

"You went to _two_ middle schools?"

"I transferred."

"Oh, of course. And what's your goal?"

Hinata's fore finger flew to his side and accidentally (or not?) poked Kageyama's cheeks. "I want to beat this guy in volley!"

Kageyama couldn't help it; he yelled. So Hinata yelled back. They were in their own little exploding world and it was when colorful words started pouring out that the Captain bonked their heads. "Too bad! You two are a team now! Feel free to have a rivalry, but if you two worsen our teamwork I have no qualms kicking you out of the club!"

Sugawara tried to placate them. "Maa maa, since that's a no go, why don't you name another goal, Hinata-kun?"

"I want to be like the Little Giant of Karasuno!" Hinata said without a moment's pause.

"Ah, I see! It's so nice to have you then, Hinata-kun!" Sugawara said and Sawamura smiled too, though Kageyama didn't understand why. Who was this little giant?

"Alright, now that we've all been introduced, we'll start with testing you guys on drills! We are going to test basic motor qualities like speed, strength, coordination and endurance. If you pass, you're in the club. If you don't, you're out. If you pass with flying colors, you might make it to be regular!"

He wanted to say it but Kageyama refrained from pointing out that there are exactly twelve people in this club, 6 regulars and 6 hopefuls. Is the Captain really risking to have some kicked out and go to a volley tournament with uneven amount of players?

And as if he could read the setter's mind, the Captain grinned as an answer. "So, line up!"

Absently hearing Kuga saying 'yes, straight to action. No briefing about rules', Kageyama turned his head to glare at Hinata, who had the very same idea. _You're going to lose. Badly_.

The manager –Shimizu Kiyoko, as she introduced herself quaintly – directed them to the starting area and asked started the basic athletic assessment test by aerobic capacity testing. A 1.5 mile run – with the first half a mile joined by the seniors for their own warm-up before they stepped back to assess their hopefuls – was done by circling around the gym. Minutes later Sawamura had to threaten the two hot heads again because the orange haired midget won the race by a long shot. The reprimand was repeated for the third time when Kageyama beat the other freshmen at the balance test hands-down. Sugawara took it upon himself to calm Hinata and Kageyama separately before they started going at it for the next thing he knew to be on Shimizu's list.

"Done drinking? Okay," Shimizu started, ending the ten minute break. "As we only have one bench press, we'll test your maximum muscular strength by doing back squats. Give me twenty five at least."

"There's no weights?" Hinata questioned. He kind of don't want to admit it, but only a single bench press and if there's no weights, it's a serious drop on quality from Teiko gyms.

"There are, but we won't use any today. Tomorrow. It's only your first day today, I highly doubt all of you expected to be strained with no complaints right away. That said," the manager pushed her glasses back up her nose bridge. "This exception is no longer available once you truly join the volleyball club. So start."

"I bet I can make it to thirty five," Kageyama sneered at Hinata.

"Are your pride so low you only raise it to ten? I bet I can make seventy!" Hinata challenged. He was really hoping Kageyama would give out. Then he could make His Majesty a very throne-like tomb encrypted with the words: RIP. Kageyama "Royal Ass Prick" Tobio lies here. His body could not take it.

"You two," the Captain whacked their heads, "Are overgrown infections. No betting! Now go to your stands!"

Tsukishima sighed a little loudly once they all went to the side of the wall and stood in front of their respective stands, just out of ear-shot from the seniors. "Why are you two so dead set? Soon enough you'll get sick of it."

Kageyama ignored him, pushing back his fringe to start his squats. Hinata thought it was in desperate need of a trim. Red has scissors… Red's not here. Shame. Hinata didn't follow suit. "Sick of what? Are you talking about volleyball?"

"What? Offended, midget?"

"You take that back, both of those, you freakishly tall mushroom!"

"Hinata-kun," Shimizu called out and Hinata gulped. The manager walked towards the freshman and gave him a hard stare, sending Hinata scurrying to get below his bar – which was embarrassingly easy since it was set pretty high. But Hinata didn't give the royal prick a chance to mock him as he easily dismounted his bar from the squat stands.

Shimizu nodded in satisfaction and walked past Tsukishima. "Yamaguchi-kun, keep your full feet on the ground. Don't distribute the weight to your toes since that would be bad for your knees."

"Er, okay, senpai."

Shimizu nodded and turned to the two albinos – if they were, they could have bleached their hairs for all she knew. She hasn't been pushed to research them yet. "Kuga-kun, your feet are too straight ahead. Your knees might cave inward. Angle them out."

"Hai, senpai. Thanks for the advice." Kuga said with a small pout.

As for the next one, "Isana-kun? Do you not know how to do back squats?"

"Erm," Isana rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "No. I've never done it, senpai."

Ennoshita swatted Tanaka for his snickering. As the manager guide Isana on how to squat, adjusting his positions whenever he did them incorrectly, most of the teenagers were feeling slightly envious. When Isana finally learned how to properly back squat and Shimizu left, Kuga had finished his fourteenth. He glanced sideways at Isana, not expecting him to notice. "You got lucky there," Kuga whispered so only Isana could hear it. The other albino didn't reply; a little embarrassed.

In the end, Isana managed twenty before giving up in lieu of the extra time allowed. Kuga finished first by four minutes, but he didn't bother to go for more. Yamaguchi made twenty six, while Tsukishima pushed till thirty. The blond mounted his bar back, went to an empty spot of the wall to lean on ignoring the manager trying to stop the blockheads from pushing through their forties.

The Captain called for a short break and the seniors huddled around to discuss things. This left the freshmen to themselves and they tentatively formed their own group. It looked like they were gravitating around Tsukishima but really, it's just because the blond was not moving from his spot and Yamaguchi was hovering near him while talking with Kuga and Hinata, in which the latter was sought out by Kageyama for a challenge (read: fight), and the former had Isana just standing beside him to listen in like the blond.

"So you three are from the same middle school? Sweet!" Hinata easily grinned. "Was it planned?"

"Nope, we weren't really close," Kuga said. In his opinion, he didn't think anyone was 'close' to Tsukishima. The guy was never approachable in junior high, and it seemed he was still the same here. "I pretty much spent my entire time with this friend I have, Osamu. This is the first time I'm joining a school club."

"Oh, I hope you like it then. If you don't have fun, you're going to have a hard time. I joined loads of clubs back then. Aside from volley I joined track and basketball in Teiko. It was neat they allowed me to join all three as long as I kept my grades up. Soccer and tennis were great too though I only managed for two months 'cause my grades started dropping. Gymnastics was pretty fun in Yukigaoka, and the guys in the computer club were really funny, though I didn't join officially and—" and on and on Hinata listed even Tsukishima joined in the astonishment.

When Hinata was done, Yamaguchi probably uttered his first swear word. "Holy shit."

"I was looking for the word 'Wow', but that's fine."

"How can you manage all that?" Kageyama questioned.

"I don't get tired easily. Why? Do you?"

"As if! My stamina's fine! But you're definitely a freak—if what you're boasting is even true."

"Of course, it's true! Why would I lie?"

"To get popular?" Kuga suggested.

"Ew."

"What?"

"I said 'ew'. I hate that reason. Besides, I'm not saying that to make you join as much. You don't seem to like to do that much I think."

"Hmm. I think I strained a muscle today," Kuga said absently.

"Wow." Tsukishima spoke up for the first time, drawing their attentions. "You have a muscle?"

Hinata—was probably more offended than Kuga who didn't look like he even minded. "Wha—that was mean, you—"

"Break's over!" The Captain announced and Hinata immediately swerved his head to shoot a nasty glare at Tsukishima whose grin was equally nasty. He bet his limb the magnificent bastard timed his insult. "Freshmen line up and give me twenty sit ups!"

"That much?" Isana sighed.

"Followed with twenty push-ups. Start!"

No one failed—despite the complaints some of the freshmen grunted out. Everyone fulfilled their quotas and had a noticeable layer of sweat and labored breathing (except Hinata who for some reason is still bouncing with energy). After the Captain was, again, forced to reprimand Hinata and Kageyama from continuing their push-ups under the threat of being banned from setting foot in the gym, they're finally ending the basic drill tests with the conclusion that no one failed. Yet.

It's time for the fun part.

(╯°Д°)╯︵ /(.□ . ＼)

In middle school, extracurricular activities don't open till two to three weeks after students get used to middle school schedules. The next institution is a very different atmosphere that elementary school students often feel overwhelmed with, especially when they have older siblings who loved to tell tales of how busy they are every hour (which just proved that they don't considering they have _so_ much time to complain via chat and facebook and twitter and skype and you get what I mean).

In a regular middle school, that is. Teiko Academy emphasizes its name (帝 (Tei) meaning emperor and 光 (Kō) meaning ray/light) with their motto 百戦百勝 ( _Hyakusenhyakushō_ ) meaning "Ever-Victorious". Principal Naegi was not going to wait a month for the freshly graduated elementary school kids to _get a feel_ of the middle school life. If they were going in Teiko middle school, they better expect to win. And the best way to win is to get a head start. Be it academic or sports that Teiko so prizes. Teiko Academy is _no_ regular middle school.

"Alright, you worthless maggots!" Akashi Seijuurou with the jersey number 4 indicating his status as the Alpha in the gym yelled as he marched in front of the basketball's newest recruits. "I am Captain Akashi, and as of right now, all of you belong to me! That means I get to kick or swat you whenever I feel like it, and I promise that none of you will enjoy it!"

"I think he's enjoying this a little too much," Kuroko whispered to Aomine, slightly pitying the brave string members whom stayed in the basketball team. Kuroko planned to approach them personally later. He held hope that if he encouraged them enough like Akashi does with him, some might discover their own skills and tricks and rocket their way into the first string like him.

"Who had the bright idea that Akashi should be Captain again?" Aomine grumbled.

"Hinata-senpai is gone. Nijimura-senpai too. Akashi-kun kicked out some of those third and second years too… we're the only seniors in the regulars."

"Now," Akashi said calmly, "Who here thinks they can beat me up in 5 vs 1 game?"

Several cocky young hopefuls stepped out of the line.

Several minutes later, all of them were quivering on the ground, while Akashi dusted off his hands and called for someone to mop up the urine (there wasn't any urine. No one pissed actually. But that doesn't mean the other cowering recruits know that there isn't any urine on the floor and he gets to bully the second-string acting-janitor too).

"All right, let's start with something simple. Everybody run laps until I get tired. MOVE!"

The new recruits practically fell over themselves in their hurry to get started, and Akashi yawned. It was a big yawn, and it was so impressive Murasakibara copied it.

"Bored already, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"I'm losing IQ just watching them," Akashi replied.

"That's too harsh of an assessment," the slightly shorter boy rebuked.

"Hmm, perhaps it's because of Principal Naegi's speech. I can understand a welcome speech is necessary, but he threw a substantial amount of repeated lines."

"I'm sure Akashi-kun will get bored if you have been principal for more than ten years."

 _I'm sure the school Akashi will rule will either be demolished from constant public pressure driven by angry parents, or transformed into a military barracks._ Midorima wanted to say, but he was too chicken to let them out of his private thoughts. Though, he was pretty terrified his mind donates Akashi with the word 'will' instead of 'might'.

Akashi took in his team's attendance in an instant and confirmed that no one is absent and they're ready for the first day. More than ready really. Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Momoi, and their newest addition, Kise. Compared to the rest that is known as 'most people' they're gems waiting to be platinums. Haizaki was an unruly dog, but there is still hope. Nijimura-senpai was a sad case—skilled, but he doesn't shine. Hinata-senpai was a sad case too. He shone bright, but his time in Teiko was unfortunately short. But at least he found someone who might be able to fill in. Someone who could be a small forward like him.

"Kise."

"Hai, Akashicchi?"

"Train hard. You're going to cover Hinata-senpai's absence from now on. I'm throwing your lot on our first game two, hopefully ten days later."

Kise saluted in determination. "I understand, Akashicchi." Then he brightened like a sun and pumped his fist up in the air. "To win!"

Midorima snorted, but pretty much joined in the rest of them smiling.

σ( •̀ ω •́ σ)

* * *

Akashi's speech up there (and the consequent mutated lines) was stolen from Yachiru of Bleach in " _Ichigo and the Beanstalk"_ by **Nate Grey** (READ IT. It's crack, a genre I hate, but surprisingly, a very very very awesomely written one I recommend you to read. READ and favorite it! It will make your day). It was so perfect.

Kuga is actually 141 cm, about 20 cm shorter than Hinata, but I'm keeping Hinata as the shortest player for now. Let's pretend Kuga Yuma of World Trigger is taller than Hinata Shouyou.

When I watched Kuroko no Basuke, I felt that their seriousness in basketball is a bit ridiculous once they reached the point where they started talking about the Zone as if it's magic common knowledge all of a sudden. When I watched Haikyu next, I suppose I can understand the sports obsession a bit. I mean, I'm not obsessed at sports in general, but I liked that feeling of winning or just doing something awesome during PE, and despite having a volleyball drop hard on top of my skull once in elementary, middle and high, I keep playing volleyball. It's so dumb, it caused much of my head injuries, but I still like volleyball. Based on this, there's a character here that's sort of a Self Insert of me.

Was Hinata being in so many clubs (separate times and unofficially mostly) too much? I kind of did the same, but at the opposite of the spectrum. I joined clubs for Indonesian debate for a while, long-time English debate, part scrabble, speech, one-time story-telling, science olympiades, gymnastics, photography, music (too bad it ain't a Glee club and a music instrument club), and joined in volley and just hang out at the other sports club like soccer and tennis and track and several more though these are the ones at the top of my head. I can relate with this Hinata; not good, like, prodigious good, but the experiences were fun.

 _Sooooooooo~?_


End file.
